The Son of Arceus:Ash Ketchum
by BlackLatios562
Summary: Ash finds out a shocking truth about himself and his father.He also realizes one of his biggest mistakes...rarely training his pokemon outside of hXHarem of female Legendaries.
1. Chapter 1 Rewrite

**EDIT:11/11/2014- This is a rewrite of the this chapter...kinda it's just been copy-pasted to a different typing software, Open-office ****BTW, and re-posted it.**

**Me: Hi everyone this is the first of my new stories I will be uploading.**

**Pikachu: Where have you been?**

**Me: Remember Pikachu...I got a new computer and I needed to get used to it. Which I mostly am.**

**Pikachu: Oh yeah so what's in store for the reader in this story.**

**Me: Well as the title suggests this story will be about Ash being Arceus's son but with a difference from the few stories that do this.**

**Pikachu: Like what?**

**Me: All the female legendaries,minus of course his mother, were,in the past,his mates.**

**Pikachu: What do you mean were?**

**Me: You'll see...Now as you all should know by now I don't have the privilege of being the owner of Pokemon. Now onto the story.**

**Key:**

"Hi" -Talking

-Hi- -Thinking

(Hi) -Telepathy

"_Hi_" -Pokespeech

**Hi** -Pokedex

**Me: One more thing this takes place after Unova. Iris, Cilan, and Alexis have gone home.**

Chapter 1-Arceus is my WHAT!?**(Best title I could think of sorry)**

-Kanto-Pallet Town-Ketchum Resident's-Ash's Room-Normal POV-Twilight(For those who are fans of The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess I mean the time not the world)-

Ash was laying on his bed,Pikachu taking a nap on his stomach,thinking about his recent lost at the Unova league and what he would do next.

-I can't believe I lost again!Perhaps Paul was right I train my pokemon to so..f...t..ly... I don't train them outside of battle AT ALL,well except for a few exceptions. I don't even know how to train them!Okay time to study...wait on the shelf over there...'How to train your pokemon:Move' , 'How to train your pokemon:Stats' ,and 'How to cook pokemon and human food' ! Why did I never even notice those were there!? Okay that'll help but where do I go next...perhaps I can go to that region I heard about in Unova...Kalos!" Ash grunted and nodded accepting his plan. His grunt woke up Pikachu.

"Oh sorry Pi I was just thinking about tra...oof!" Neither Ash nor Pikachu had noticed Ash's new Voltorb alarm clock,which was on a shelf above his bed, roll off the shelf until it crashed into Ash's head, knocking Ash out. Pikachu sweat-dropped and picked up the alarm clock. He was shocked to see no dent,crack, or even a scratch on the device. He shrugged and place the clock back on the shelf before hopping back down to Ash. Pikachu, after checking Ash's head for a bump and not finding one, went back to his nap. He didn't notice the pink legendary cat outside the window giggling.

-Sorry Ash but Arceus's orders must be followed- Mew,the Legendary New Species Pokemon,thought before flying into the window and turning invisble. She sat down on the shelf next to the clock she had just recently used to knock out Ash.

-Ash's 'Dream'-

"Ugh what hit me? Where am I?!" Ash questioned aloud his voice echoed in the white hall he sat wasn't really expecting and answer but...

(You are in the Hall of Origins,well a image of it.) A telepathic voice said in Ash's head but it felt like it was coming from behind him. Ash turned around to see a white goat like creature with a gold ring around its waist. It's face was block with green eyes with red irises. It was the Legendary Alpha Pokemon Arceus.

"A-a-arceus! I thought you were asleep!" Ash shouted.

(I never really needed to do that I did it to 'charge' so that I would be more powerful for when I you know did what I did.) Arceus said a slight tone of shame in his voice

"Oh...why am I here?" Ash asked the big question.

(Ash you...you...are...my son) Arceus revealed and Ash's eyes widened.

"Wh..what?" Ash stuttered. Arceus sighed.

(You see you were born long ago back to a couple years before I first met Damos. When what happened happened I had took your powers in my rage and went to sleep in my dimension. Your true mom,who by the way you've met at the Tree of Beginnings, transformed you into a infant and had Celebi take you to about 14 years ago and gave you to Delia to take care. She did this so that you would be here to calm me back down. After you did I was so ashamed of myself I locked my self in the Hall of Origins until yesterday. Then I planned to tell you about this and sent Mew to knock you out so I could talk to you.) Arceus explained his head down, Ash looked shocked and didn't say anything.

(As I said before you met your mom before. You mom is the Mew of the Tree. By the way there are 2 Mews both of them you have met. I sent the one who wasn't your mother since she can't go farther then Ruto. Though she can come to the Hall safely.) Arceus explained and it made sense to Ash why the Mew in the tree seemed happy to see him for some reason. He had assumed it was because he looked like and had the same aura as Sir Aaron.

(As for your powers and memories. I can give you back your powers, though you will have to train like you were but a starter pokemon. As for your memories...I can't they're gone because of what I did. Though you will have your heart so that's something. The thing about your powers is that I was using them during our encounter before at Almos. And that was just a small fraction) Arceus revealed and Ash gasped. He was that powerful.

(I...I'm sorry for what I have done my son.I'll give you your powers back now) Arceus's ring glowed and a ball of glowing light appeared in front of him. The ball then went into Ash and his body glowed and morphed. When the light faded a Mewtwo shaped pokemon was revealed. It had black fur and its tail, head tube thing, and eyes were blood red. Ash's left arm resembled that of Darkrai's, his ears resembled Mew's except black, and he had black versions of Ho-oh wings on his back. Arceus was happy to see a gold pokeball belt on Ash's waist. Ash looked at his form and was shocked.

"Well this is certainly not what I was excepting." Ash said.

(You see when you were still an egg I made it so that your form would be a mix of legendaries you were closest to. When you hatched you were just a black Arceus with Mew ears and tail. But then your powers were taken once by an evil Aura user and after he was defeated your form had changed to be a Mewtwo with Mew ears,my ring around your waist,and Lati wings on your back.) Arceus explained.

"Wait how could I be close to Mewtwo back then if he didn't exsist?" Ash asked.

(Simple he did except he died and I erased him from history and when Team Rocket created Mewtwo I implanted his conscious into him after the events at New Island.) Arceus replied.

"Oh...so what now?Can I still be a trainer?" Ash asked nervously.

(Of course!As for what you are about to probably ask just think of waking up to leave) Arceus said and lowered his head still feeling ashamed of what he did to his own son. Ash noticed this and hugged the pokemon's neck.

"I forgive you father" He said before smiled happily before freezing.

(Oops forgot to tell him about the female legendaries...oh well Mew will probably tell him.) Arceus whispered to himself before he and the world around him dissapeared as he went back to the real Hall of Origins.

-Back to Ash's Room-Early Morning-

"Was that a...dream?" Ash asked himself waking Pikachu.

"_Wa_" Pikachu was cut off.

(No it wasn't Ash) In front of Ash's face Mew dropped her invisibility startling both Ash and Pikachu.

"M-Mew?" Ash shouted quietly.

-Why is Me...-

-FLASHBACK-

( Then I planned to tell you about this and sent Mew to knock you out so I could talk to you.) Arceus explained his head down, Ash looked shocked and didn't say anything.

-END FLASHBACK-

-Oh yeah then that must not have been a dream...oh my Arceus!Arceus is my FATHER!- Ash screeched in thought causing Mew to giggle.

(Yep) Mew giggled and Pikachu looked on confused.

"_What's going on?Why are you here Mew?_" Pikachu asked and Ash's head snapped towards him.

"I understood you!" Ash said shocking Pikachu and Mew giggled again.

"_Duh Ash you are a pokemon now and can understand pokespeech_" Mew said still giggling.

"_What do you mean Ash is a pokemon_ Mew?" Pikachu asked and Ash explained to Pikachu what happened.

"_W...wh...well that explains why_ _Ash keeps running into legends_" Pikachu said and Ash nodded.

"_Well actually your are only half right...for male legendaries that's right,but for the female legends minus Ash's mom,it's a different story. Ash is,well was I guess, mates to us..._" Mew said and Ash's eyes widened and he blushed.

"_I know Ash no longer has his memory but well love comes from the heart not the mind and anyway doesn't mean I can't be around Ash or do this_" Mew said and then proceeded to land on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"Uh how do I transform?" Ash asked after Mew,who was now laying on his lap, stopped.

"_Simple. Think of your current body as a shell and think of that shell breaking revealing a glowing light under it."_Ash did as told and in a flash the son of god was in his pokemon form.

"_Ohh!You look so similar yet different"_ Mew said. Ash transformed back to human in the same way.

"We should go tell uh hmm Delia" Ash said not sure what else to call Delia.

-Time Skip-

Delia couldn't believe the truth about the child who she thought of as a son. She was shocked when he was given to her by a legendary when he was an infant. She had noticed that the Celebi had glanced at Ash with a longing look as she left only telling Delia that the child's name was Ash.

**(AN Ash hadn't told her about the female legendaries and his relation so she thought now that Celebi was looking at Ash sadly because she was saying goodbye to a fellow legendary not a mate.)**

She had told Ash that no matter what that this was still his home and she would still treat him as he own son which Ash was happy about.

"_Ash we should go tell your pokemon_" Mew suggested. She had requested Ash catch her so she could stay around Ash with out worry. Ash nodded and the trio headed over to Oak's Lab.

-Time Skip-

After Ash had told and showed his pokemon about his discovery he sat,in human form, in the ranch reading the three books he saw on his shelf earlier,his pokemon,minus Mew and Pikachu, were off doing what ever it is they do. Pikachu was sleepinp next to Ash while Mew was napping on his lap. Ash was unconsciously petting the pink cat as he read which the sleeping cat enjoyed. This quiet time came to an irrupt halt when Professor Oak came holding a red device in his hand. He was about to say something when he saw Mew.

"A Mew!" He shouted waking and startling the two slumbering pokemon and startling Ash. Mew floated up, streched, and yawned before nuzzling Ash's cheek.

"Ash how'd you find a Mew?!" The professor asked excitedly.

"Oh when I woke up she was in my room" Ash answered.

"That's weird" Oak said surprised that a legendary would do that. Mew glared at him.

(I'm not weird!) She shouted causing Ash to sweat drop.

"He said what you did was weird not you were weird." Ash deadpanned and Mew made an 'oh' face before nuzzling Ash again.

"Anyway...I came here to show you the new model of pokedex I made,well the programming for it was on my computer and I put it together. The thing is when I made this one a small part of the programming disappeared. Nothing important though " Oak said and handed Ash the red device which he then put on his was a circular device with a screen in the middle and below the screen was a button and there was a projector/camera on the side facing away from Ash.

"Well I need to get more work done enjoy figuring out how it works" And with that Oak walked off.

"_That was odd_" Mew said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah...well might as well figure out was this thing can do." Ash said before pressing the only button on the device. The screen lit up and a holographic screen appeared up the screen. The screen had the options of 'POKEDEX' , 'TRAINERCARD' , 'CAMERA' , 'SETTINGS' , and lastly 'MESSAGES'. The 'MESSAGES' option was flashing so Ash tapped it to see the old options disappear to be replaced by two new ones...'SEND' and 'RECEIVE'. The 'RECEIVE' option was flashing with a '1' next to it. Ash tapped this and a new menu appeared this menu had a list that was empty except for 1. So Ash tapped this 1 message and a new screen popped up with a message.

**From-Arceus**

**To-Ash Ketchum**

**Subject-Gift**

**Message-**

**Hello son.I thought I'd give you a gift to help you on your journey so I influenced the Professor to make this pokedex model.**

**Hope Mew hasn't been causing you too much trouble.**

**You favorite,at least I hope,god,**

**Arceus**

**PS-Good luck in Kalos.**

Ash laughed at the last part while Mew pouted.

"_I'll get him for that_" Mew grumbled. Her anger went away when Ash pet her. Mew and Pikachu went back to napping while Ash fiddled with his new pokedex.

-Later-

Ash's fiddling with his new pokedex ended when Quilava came over to him and poked him.

"Hmm?Oh what's up Quilava?" Ash asked the fire pokemon.

_"The others sent me to get you so we can start training...you" _Quilava said and Ash noted the it's voice was feminine. Then he realized what she said.

"Wait what?" Ash asked surprised.

"_You said that Lord Arceus said that you would need to train and well we want to help you Ash_" She replied and Ash nodded.

"Okay...Pikachu,Mew wake up" Ash shook the two sleeping pokemon awake.

"_What's going on?_" Mew said rubbing her eyes.

"My pokemon decided that they were going to train me" Ash responded and Mew nodded before getting a big smile on her face.

"_Sound like fun!_" She shouted cheerfully and Ash,Pikachu,and Quilava sweat-dropped.

"Yeah...Quilava lead the way" Ash stood up and transformed back to poke-form.

-A Couple Hours Later-

Ash fell onto his bed completely out of energy.

"Ugh!" Ash moaned tiredly. Pikachu and Mew looked at there trainer sympathetically. Ash got a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Well I'll get my payback when I start training them!" Ash said and then chuckled darkly.

-I guess his transformation unlocked parts of his old personality...and his mom's- Mew sweat-dropped then realized something.

-Aw crap I'm his pokemon now too!- Mew got very nervous.

"_Ash you won't do that to me would you?_" Mew asked with a very cute look on her face. Ash smiled at her.

"Of course not you didn't train me like they did...of course that's probably because you trained me in psychic abilities...though Pikachu YOU aren't the hook." Ash said remember the brutal way his pokemon trained him,including Pikachu, causing the electric mouse to pale and Mew to sigh in relief. Ash remembered something.

"Oh yeah I forgot to scan myself with my pokedex." Ash said then activated the scan feature on his pokedex,but a menu came up before he could scan himself.

**Choose mode-**

**Silent or Normal**

Ash just tapped the normal option and scanned himself.

**Ash-**

**Type-Psychic,Dark,Flying,Dragon**

**Species-DemiGod**

**Ability-Darkness Override**

**Gender-Male**

**Info-The son of the Alpha Pokemon powers are amazingly powerful second only to his father.**

**Attacks-Psychic,Night Slash,Wing Attack,Dragon Rage, and ThunderShock**

Ash nodded and was confused when a menu popped up.

**Additional Information Available…Would you like to Veiw it?**

**Yes or No?**

Ash shrugged and hit 'yes'.

**Additional Information for Pokemon:Ash**

**Ability:Darkness Override-**

**This ability allows the pokemon to hit pokemon with moves that normally wouldn't affect the pokemon.**

**This pokemon can learn ANY move including the 'signature' moves of legendary pokemon with sufficient training.**

**End of Additional Information-**

Ash was surprised by that last bit of information.

"Wow…" Ash breathed his pokemon nodded agreeing with the simple statement.

**End Chapter-**

**Me:Well there you have it hope you enjoy and read and review…BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Rewrite

**Me:Hello!**

**Calumon:Hi!**

**Pikachu:I hate my life*sigh*.**

**Me:Well then…anyways I is now continuing the Son of Arceus story…onto dah stor…oh wait!I have an important announcement I will be putting a poll on my profile for a new story!I have a few ideas and I want to know which one you guys want to see so go check out the poll AFTER you read this chapter!**

**Key:**

"Hi" -Talking

-Hi- -Thinking

(Hi) -Telepathy

"_Hi_" -Pokespeech

**Hi** -Pokedex

Chapter 2:The Legendary Meeting!Ash is Revealed!**(I've been watch too much DBZ lately!)**

-The Next Day-

Ash was awoken by Mew nuzzling his face.

"What's up Mew?" Ash asked the pink legendary.

"_We have to go!_" Mew shouted.

"Where?" Ash asked confused.

"_The Hall of Origins!_" Mew, again, shouted.

"Whe…?" Ash started then remembered his meeting with his father.

-OH NO A RABID FLASHBACK IS ATTACKING-

(You are in the Hall of Origins, well an image of it.) A telepathic voice said in Ash's head but it felt like it was coming from behind him.

-BEGONE VILE FLASHBACK!-** (I'm never doing that again don't worry)**

"Oh yeah…why are we going there?" Ash asked.

"_For a meeting.*Ash gave her a blank look and she sighed* Every week we have a meeting at the hall as to catch up and to make sure there isn't anything bad going on. Now we have to go!_" Mew explained. Ash nodded and wrote a note and stuck it on Pikachu's head. Mew teleported her and Ash out. Right after she and Ash were gone Delia came in and noticed they were gone...she was about to panic when she saw the note on Pikachu. She walked over and grabbed the note. After reading the note she shrugged and left the room.

-Hall of Origins-

Ash and Mew appeared in a white hall with lots of doors though two were massively larger than the others. Mew floated towards one of the massive doors and signaled for Ash to follow her. Ash did so and they walked through the door. Inside the room was massive. With loads of circular platforms on the ground. Ash looked up and noticed a red curtain up near the ceiling on the wall. Ash realized they weren't the only ones in the room. On the other side of the room near a door was Arceus and another Mew. The two noticed him and he was soon tackled by a pink blur.

-After the Reunion-

"Mom I have one question" Ash said and his mom looked at him with a tilted head. He had noticed that on the back of his mom's left ear was a gold ring of fur which when he asked was a mating mark from Arceus.

"_What_" She asked.

"Why did you poke-nap Pikachu?" The pink legendary blushed a bright pink.

"_Hehehe…I was bored…The Regis don't play with me_" She answered and Ash sweat-dropped.

"Okay…" Ash deadpanned. He heard movement outside the room and Arceus turned to him.

(The other legendaries are here…come with me. Koneko you get to your podium) Arceus telepathically spoke and Koneko moaned before floating over to one of the circles on the ground. Ash followed Arceus and his Mom up the stairs. But he had one question.

"Koneko?" Ash asked.

(Yeah since there were two Mew we decided to give one a name and you came up with Koneko, which means kitten by the way) Arceus explained. Ash nodded excepting the explanation. Once they got to the top of the stairs there was a rectangular room, the red curtain making up one of its walls. Ash noticed there was three more circles on the floor of this room.

"What are those circles?" Ash asked confused.

"_Chairs of sorts. The ones downstairs actually raise up to be level with the ones up here._" Mew explained as she guided Ash to the middle of the three circles.

"_This one was yours before…it happened. We never took it out…_" Mew said as she took her place above the circle to the right of Ash's while Arceus took the left. Arceus eyes started to glow and a sound was heard outside the curtain. A couple seconds later the curtain opened revealing all the legendaries…including 3 which Ash never saw before. Ash activated his pokedex and scanned this legendaries.

**Xerneas-**

**Type-Fairy**

**Species-Life Pokemon**

**Ability-Fairy Aura**

**Gender-Female**

**Info-Legend say it can share eternal life. It slept for a thousand years in the form of a tree before its revival.**

A message popped up.

**Cannot display attacks because pokemon is wild or another trainers.**

**Would you like this message to be displayed again?**

**Yes or No?**

Ash selected 'no' figuring it would get annoying. He didn't notice the legendaries other than Koneko, Mew, and Arceus looking at him surprised. The pokedex began speaking again.

**Yveltal-**

**Type-Dark, Flying**

**Species-Destruction Pokemon**

**Ability-Dark Aura**

**Gender-Male**

**Info-When this legendary Pokemon's wings and tail feathers spread wide and glow red, it absorbs the life force of living creatures.**

Ash shivered a little after his pokedex finished speaking. Once more the pokedex spoke again.

**Zygarde-**

**Type-Dragon Ground**

**Species-Order Pokemon**

**Ability-Aura Break**

**Gender-Male**

**Info-When the Kalos region's ecosystem falls into disarray, it appears and reveals its secret power.**

The pokedex beeped and spoke one last time.

**Additional Information Available for Pokemon: Xerneas, Yveltal, and Zygarde-**

**View?**

**Yes or No?**

Ash shrugged and hit 'yes'.

**All three pokemon are legendaries, native to the Kalos region, and are members of the Aura trio.**

**End of Additional Information-**

Ash finally noticed the legendaries looking at him and got a bit nervous.

"_Lord Arceus why have you brought a human into the hall?!_" Riakou, one of the few legendaries Ash _hasn't _met, exclaimed. Arceus chuckled.

(The answer is simple Riakou…he belongs here.) Arceus said with a smile confusing the legendaries.

"_What do you mean Ash belongs here…not that I'm not happy he's here_" Latias asked confused. Ash smiled at her.

"Thank you Latias" Ash said causing Latias to A) blush and B) gasp once she realize that he understood pokespeech. Arceus chuckled once more and began to speak again.

(A lot have met and know of this human here…now did you not get his name?) Arceus asked.

"_His name is Ash…so? Wait you're not saying!?_" Zekrom spoke out.

(Yes its true Ash here is my son…Ash) Arceus turned to Ash. Ash figured what he wanted and transformed back to his pokeform causing all the legendaries to gasp.

(Unfortunately he doesn't have his memories of the past…but Koneko did inform him of his…relations with certain legendaries) Arceus said causing the afore mentioned legendaries to blush…as well as Ash.

(Now…onto the meeting) Arceus said causing everyone except Mew and Ash to groan.

-After the Meeting-

After the meeting Ash and his parents walked down the stairs and Ash was immediately surrounded by all the female legendaries. He grinned at them.

-**End Chapter**-

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter** **but…well this is really all I wanted to put in this chapter. But before I end this chapter I have two things to say…1: I will be putting a pole up on my profile. (I repeated this just in case people skipped the intro part of the chapter)**

**Female Legendaries:**

**Koneko**

**Articuno**

**Suicune**

**Ho-oh**

**Celebi**

**Latias**

**Kyogre**

**Mesprit**

**Azelf**

**Giratina**

**Cresselia**

**Manaphy (She thinks of Ash as a father (Why not?))**

**Shaymin**

**Virizion**

**Reshiram**

**Meloetta**

**Xerneas**

**Diance**


	3. Chapter 3 Rewrite

**Me: …**

**Pikachu: Um Black?**

**Me: …**

**Pikachu: Bllllllaaaaaaaaack?**

**Terriermon: I think he's dead…**

**Me: …*SNORE***

**Pikachu and Terriermon: *Sweat-drop* Wow…sleeping standing up…that's just messed up.**

**Pikachu: Oh um…Hehehe…Since Black is currently catching up on sleep…I'll just say…um Black doesn't own Pokemon and you know the key...I hope…hehehe.**

**Reviews:**

**Fuzzslippers98:**

**(This is his review btw)**

would you be ok with someone writing an AU of this fanfic where Ash does get his memories back?

**My Answer: Go on ahead anyone who wants to! I would love to read it.**

**Stallion6 of Deviantart: (BTW I am not writing anyone else's review) Did you expect anything else?**

**LovingToepi: Um…the Japanese title of the movie was, and I quote, 'Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy'… um ignore the 'prince' part I changed that for this story…Hehehe.**

Chapter 3: Off to Kalos!

"Hi" Ash nervously said.

-Oh boy- Ash thought as the female legendaries stared at him.

-Next Day-Saffron City Airport-

All I'm going to say is Ash has a couple new pokemon…and Oak had a heart attack.

-Man just three days ago I was…what was I doing? Oh yeah helping mom garden and mopping around about my lost in Unova- Ash's thoughts were cut off by a voice over the intercom.

"Attention Flight 120 to Kalos is now boarding" A female voice said over the intercom waking up the sleeping Koneko, who was in the form of a pink furred Eevee… which probably drew as much attention as a Mew would…give or take a few people.

"_Don't humans know it's not polite to wake a cat up from a cat nap?" _Koneko/Eevee moaned angrily. Pikachu chuckled from the seat next to Ash. As Ash got up to go get on the plane Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and Ash picked up Koneko off his lap. As Ash gave his ticket to the, uh, ticket taker, she noticed Koneko.

**(A/n I don't know what they're called)**

"Ah that's a cute Eevee where'd you get it." She cooed causing Koneko to purr. Ash chuckled at the disguised legendary.

"Hehehe I got her a few days ago…she was outside my house cold and hungry so I took her in. I think she was kicked out of her 'pack' because of her fur." Ash semi-lied and ticket taker looked sympathetic at the fake story.

"Ah the poor thing" She pet Koneko who growled at the touch.

"She doesn't like anyone but me touching her…I think she had a bad experience before I found her." Ash, again, lied, Koneko just didn't want anyone but her mate touching her.

"I see…well have a pleasant flight sir" The lady said cheerfully. Ash nodded in thanks before getting on the plane.

Once on the plane Ash sat in a currently empty row of three seats. He sat in the seat closest to the window while Pikachu hopped into the chair next to him and Koneko settled herself on Ash's lap. A few minutes later a familiar face got on the plane…Ash's first rival…Gary Oak…and sat in the remaining seat not realizing Ash was next to him.

"Gary!" Ash exclaimed causing the trainee professor to jump slightly.

"Ash you scared me half to death!" Gary shouted causing Koneko to giggle drawing Gary's attention to the pink furred 'Eevee'.

"What's with the Eevee Ash?" Gary asked.

"Oh I got her a few days ago…she was outside my house cold and hungry so I took her in" Ash said and Gary stared at him.

"Ash we've been friends for years I know you're lying" Gary deadpanned. Ash sighed and looked around, everyone on the plane were focusing on something and every seat was full. He noticed, using his very limited knowledge of the use of aura, the pilot setting the plane up to lift off.

"Okay Koneko switch back, but as unflashy as you can, then transform back to this form" Ash told the Eevee who nodded then glowed. Leaving a Mew in its place. Koneko then transformed back to Eevee form before anyone but Gary noticed the pink legendary.

"A MEW!" Gary whisper shouted with a shocked face. Koneko giggled at his face and decide to make him even more shocked.

(Yep is that a problem?) Koneko asked causing Ash to sweat-drop and Gary to look like he was about to faint.

"How'd you catch a Mew?" Gary asked quietly and Ash decide to have some fun with the professor.

"Same way I caught the other 16 legendaries I have…tapping a pokeball to their head." Ash said with a mischievous smirk. Gary proceeded to faint…not really but he was close.

"Y-you have 17 legendaries!" Gary said nearly audible to the other occupants of the plane.

"Yep but I only have Koneko and Manaphy with me" Ash said.

"Didn't you tell me you met a Manaphy before?" Gary asked.

"Yep same one…she keeps calling me dad it's kinda weird…what's worse I'm actually getting used to it and like it!" Ash said and Gary chuckled.

"Poor you, you got a legendary calling you dad" Gary said sarcastically.

"Quiet you…or I'll sick Koneko on you" Ash threatened and Koneko fake growled at Gary.

"Hehehe okay…Koneko" Gary asked.

"There are two Mews, fyi I only have one, and the legendaries nicknamed Koneko here as to avoid confusion." Ash explained and Gary nodded.

(Well I don't know about you three, but I'm going to continue my nap that was so rudely interrupted by that blasted intercom) The transformed Mew grumbled before yawning and curling up on Ash's lap.

"*Yawn*I think I'll join you" Ash slurred sleepily before falling to sleep.

-In Ash's/Koneko's 'Dream'-

Ash 'opened' his eyes to find he was in a field…except the grass and sky were pink…a familiar shade of pink.

"_Hi Ash-y"_ Ash turned around to see Koneko in her normal form.

"Where are we?" Ash asked nervously.

"_Technically we are still on the plane…we are in a 'dream'…specifically mine_" Koneko explained with a happy smile.

"Still doesn't answer where and why?" Ash asked.

"_Oops we are in my subcon…con…conscious. As for why, you did say I think I'll join you…so I let you join me."_ The Mew said and Ash sweat-dropped. Ash noticed he was in poke-form.

"Hey why am I a pokemon?" Ash asked.

"_When we are here we will be whatever we truly are_" Koneko explained before nuzzling Ash. Then she gained a mischievous smile. She poked Ash's arm before floating backwards a bit.

"_Tag you're it!_" She shouted before flying off. Ash grumbled about 'cheating cats' then followed.

-Hours Later-Plane-

Ash and the transformed Mew stretched as they woke up. They woke up just in time because…

"This is your pilot speaking we will be landing in Luminous City in about 5 minutes, please prepare for landing."

Ash was excited for his journey in Kalos to begin.

**I know short chapter but to be fair the chapter is called 'Off to Kalos' and Ash is in Kalos now.**

**Anyway R&amp;R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Hello everybody.**

**Pikachu: ABOUT TIME!**

**Me:Jerk...This chapter will on ocasion really take advantage of the 'T' ...onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I completely and totally,without a dought own...my computer. I do not however own pokemon.**

**Key: **

"Hi" -Talking and stressed word from pokemon

-Hi- -Thinking

(Hi) -Telepathy

"_Hi_" -Pokespeech, flashbacks, stressed word from human

**Hi** -Pokedex, attack commands, and very dark demotic voice

"HI" Load shout, "_HI_" Stressed load shout, "**HI**" very loud voice/dark voice, "_**Hi**_" stressed very dark demotic voice, "_**HI**_" Stressed very load shout

Chapter 4:Mega Evolutions, Memories, and DEATH AND BETRAYAL!

-This is it!- Ash thought excitedly as the plane's doors opened. Pikachu was on his shoulder while Ash was carrying Koneko. Gary and many other passagers of the plane were still sweat-dropping from being push out of the legendary turned human turned back to legendary's way.

-Stupid child- One touristly dressed semi-elderly man thought causing Koneko to glare at him creeping him out. -That Eevee may be pink but it's demonic- Koneko's glare intensified causing the man to pale and move back. -That thing is psychic, but how!?-

(Non of your buisness jerk!) Koneko telepathicly spoke to only the tourist man surprising him, then he realized what she said.

-Wha?- The man questioned.

(You insulted me and more importantly A...ahhhhhhhhh) The man was surprised by the sudden content sigh but realized why Koneko sighed when he looked at her and saw Ash petting her.

"Calm down Koneko-chan it's okay" Ash said to the 'pink Eevee' having heard the conversation. The man decided he was going to shut up as the door finished opening. As soon as the door finished Ash rushed out. Soon later Gary walked out and gave Ash a dirty look. Ash noticed the look and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry 'bout that I got excited" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand,the other being used to carry Koneko. Ash activated a new feature had installed just before Ash had left for Kalos...a map feature. After activating the feature, a holographic screen appeared. The screen had six options on it 'Kanto', 'Johto', 'Hoenn', 'Sinnoh', 'Unova', and 'Kalos'. He tapped 'Kalos' and the holo-screen retreated back into the pokedex.A second later a holographic 3D map of Lumiose the map was a red dot,which Oak had told him was where Ash was. Next to the map was a list of important places. The list was 's Lab,Pokecenter,Studio, and Gym. Ash tapped the option that said Gym. It made the option expand and revealed text which read...

**Location:Lumiose City**

**Catagory:Gym**

**Type:Electric**

**Badge: Voltage**

**Leader: Clemont**

**Leader's Pokemon:**

**Emolga-Level:35**

**Magneton-Level:35**

**Heliolisk-Level:37**

**Additional Info- **

**It is the 5th gym trainers usually face because of the level of the pokemon. It is recommended to go to the Santalune City, Cyllage City, Shalour City, and Courmaline City gyms prior to this Gym.**

Ash,after reading this noticed another dot had appearedon the map most likely signifing the location of the gym. Ash decided best to follow the map's advice but was curious about the Prof's lab. He tapped the icon before looking towards Gary,who was unsurprised by Ash's new pokedex.

"Thought you would have been surprised by this pokedex" Ash spoke and Gary smirked before revealing he had a new pokedex under the sleeve of his coat.

"Grandpa gave me one. Though he did tell me the first one was yours." Gary informed Ash,who made an 'oh' face. "So where are you off to?" Gary asked. "I'm off to 's lab myself." He said.

"I'm going to Santalune, but maybe I'll also head over to the Prof's lab as well" Ash said and Gary nodded. Ash turned to read the text.

**Location:Lumiose City**

**Catagory:Lab**

**Focus:Mega Evolution**

**Owner: Proffesor Sycamore**

"Mega...Evolution?" Ash questioned.

"Yep! That's why I'm here! To study Mega Evolution" Gary informed. "You see Ash Mega Evolution is a form of transformation that allows fully evolved pokemon to evolve _further!_ Though this transformation is only for a limited amount of time it does boost certain stats of the Mega Evolving pokemon. even speculates that _legendaries_ can Mega Evolve!" Gary exclaimed excitedly. Ash, Pikachu, and Koneko all got an awed exspession on their faces.

"WOW! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed before looking at his map and then rushing off, pulling Gary with him. Gary just sweat-dropped and sighed.

-Professor Sycamore's Lab-

Ash and Gary,who Ash had released, reached Sycamore's lab within a few minutes. As they entered a Garchomp came running up. The Garchomp started to nuzzel Ash. Ash pat the Garchomp and activate the scan on his pokedex.

**"Garchomp-**

**Type-Dragon Ground**

**Species-Mach**

**Ability-Sand Veil**

**Gender-Female**

**Info-When it folds up its body and extends its wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed."**

"Gar...What?" A man with unrulely black hair and labcoat shouted in surprise.

"Oh?Hello is this your Garchomp? She's really friend..." Ash was cut off by the Garchomp growling at this man before turning back to Ash. Ash blinked confused.

"Yes Ryuu,the Garchomp, _is_ mine but...she has been hostile to pretty much everyone! This is _very _shocking that she who act this way towards you!" The man revealed. Ash looked to the Garchomp in shock.

"Is that true" Ash asked the persudo-legendary.

"_Yep it is! That annoying proffesor is my trainer unfortunatly. He always trys to get me to Mega Evolve but it doesn't work because I don't like him or any human for that matter. About that why are you disgused as a human, ?_" Ryuu explained and Ash looked shock for a split second before _quickly_ hiding it.

(How'd you know I was a legendary?) Ash asked Ryuu telepathicly.

"_You don't know? All pokemon can tell if a pokemon is a legendary! How don't you know that?_" Ryuu explained.

(Long story short in the past my father,Arceus, was 'betrayed' by someone and got mad. So mad he took my powers and my memories. Then my mother, the Mew of the Tree of Beginning, transformed me into a human infant and had Celebi take me to about 14 years ago. Then 3 days ago father got in contact with me and gave me back my powers,though I do have to train them back up, but my memories are gone.) Ash explained and Ryuu looked shocked.

"_You you you are _LORD ARCEUS' SON?!" Ryuu shouted in shock confusing those who can't understand pokespeech. Ash quickly faked a look of shock.

"What was that all about?" The man asked.

"No clue, Ash?" Gary asked and Ash shook his head.

"Nope" Ash lied. (Yes, I am Arceus' son. I am disquised as a human because I was a trainer before Arceus told me I was his son and I wanted to continue being a trainer) Ash quickly explained.

"Well um who are you people?" The man asked.

"I am Ash...Ketchum from Pallet Town" Ash said feeling odd saying 'Ketchum'. Gary looked at him suspiciously before introducing himself.

"I am Gary Oak also of Pallet Town." The man nodded.

"I am Proffesor Sycamore. I would like to ask why you are here. Wait Gary _Oak _as in Proffesor _Oak_?" The now named Sycamore asked.

"That's my grandpa. He sent me here to study Mega Evolution and on the plane here I met up with Ash here and he came with me because he was interested in Mega Evolution as well." Gary explained and Sycamore nodded and walked towards a desk that had two black braclets with rainbow colored stones,about the size of your thump in them,the stones had black dna like markings in them, and two large stones,the size of an expanded pokeball. One stone was dark blue,the same color as a Garchomp, with an almost 'S' shaped marking inside that was half red and half yellow. The other was light blue with a brown half 'S' marking.

"Yes yes of course! You see Mega Evolution requires three things." Sycamore said as he pointed to the two braclets. "First you need a keystone. The trainer hold this. Here" He handed Ash and Gary each a braclet.

"Why are you giving us these?" Ash asked as he put his on.

"I realized testing Mega Evolution won't work in a lab and I decide it need to be done by real trainers." Sycamore explained.

"That makes sense of course we'll help right Gary?" Ash asked.

"Of course" Gary answered as he put on his mega braclet. Sycamore then pointed to the larger stones.

"The second thing you need is Mega Stones. You see each pokemon with Mega Evolutions has a corresponding Mega Stone they need to hold to Mega Evolve." He picked up the light blue one and handed it to Gary.

"This is a Blastoisenite, it allows a Blastoise to Mega Evolve." Scyamore explained.

"How'd you know I have a Blastoise?" Gary asked.

"I didn't these are just the two Mega Stones that I prepared to explain incase curious trainers came." Scyamore explained before grabbing the other stone which he handed to Ash. "This is a Garchompite it allows Garchomp to Mega Evolve" Ash looked at Sycamore.

"I don't have a Garchomp, I have a Gible though" Ash said.

"Well 1 it has to be fully evolved for Mega Evolution to work and 2 you wil have a Garchomp becuase I'm giving you Ryuu" Sycamore explained shocking Ash and Ryuu.

"Why?" Ash asked. "Garchomp are really rare and your just give me one? I mean not that I wouldn't love to have her but still." Ash asked causing Ryuu to blush.

"Yes as I said before Ryuu acts hostile to everyone, but she likes you for some reason and I want her to be with a trainer she likes" Sycamore explained before hand Ash Ryuu's Pokeball. "The third and last thing you need is...a strong bond between Mega Evolving Pokemon and trainer!" Sycamore exclaimed and Ash and Gary looked at him confused. "You see Mega Evolving requires a bond of friendship and love between Pokemon and trainer! It can't work with out it. The more powerful the bond the more powerful the evolution!" Scyamore explained with out explaining much.

"Okay...how does the Pokemon hold this I mean it would be distracting to hold it in there hands?" Ash asked confused. Sycamore took Ash's Garchompite and turned to Ryuu.

"That's simple. You see there is an odd property to the Mega Stones, like many other items, that when it is place apon a Pokemon's body the item melts into the Pokemon! The Pokemon can remove the item by willing it out" Sycamore explained as he pressed the Garchompite against Ryuu's chest and it glowed and melted into her. Ryuu,blushed then glared at Sycamore and smacked him across the room into a wall.

"_Don't touch me like that _creep_!_" Ryuu shouted with an angry blush on her face. Ash patted her back.

(It's alright Ryuu-chan calm down) Ash told her telepathicly and Ryuu calmed wanting to follow her new masters orders.

"Um Proffesor? Are you okay?" Ash asked and was surprised when Sycamore bounced up.

-Geez he's like Brock!- Ash thought.

"Yes I'm fine she does that alot when ever I give her the Mega Stone" Sycamore explained and Ash and his Pokemon sweat-dropped.

-Oblivious idiot- They all thought at once. Koneko scoffed suddenly.

"_I don't blame you for acting like that Ryuu! I would kill anyone who touched me like that! Well except Ash-kun!_" Koneko said causing Ash to blush and Scyamore to notice the pink 'Eevee' for the first time. He pulled out a pokedex and before Koneko realized it he had scanned her.

**"Mew the legendary New Species it can use all kinds of moves, many scientists believe Mew to be the ancestor of Pokémon."** The device spoke.

(Why did it say the Mew thing and not Eevee?) Ash shouted telepathicly.

(I have to consiously do a psychic technic I develop to hide from pokedexs. He caught me off gaurd. I'm sorry Ash-kun) Koneko spoke ashamed.

(It's alright Koneko-chan) Ash spoke.

"A-a-a MEW!" Sycamore shouted before attempting to grab Koneko but Ash grabbed her and hugged her close causing her to blush before she nuzzled Ash's chest with a content sigh.

"HEY! Don't be a thief!" Ash shouted in anger. Sycamore shook his head and blinked.

"So-sorry I just-I don't know what came over me. How did you catch it?" Sycamore asked.

"_She _was in my room 3 days ago when I woke up and she wanted to come with me." Ash explained.

(Not _technicly_ a lie) Ash telepathicly spoke to Koneko who nodded.

"I-I see! That is odd...oh yes this is perfect I'll be right back!" Sycamore exclaimed before running off. Gary looked towards Ash and noticed that he had still to release Koneko,who was still an Eevee, from his grip and Koneko looked happy with the fact. A few minutes of mostly silence, the only sound being the Mew disgused as an Eevee's purring from her back being pet by Ash,whom's chest she was still cuddled up to, later Sycamore came back carrying two black suit was a silver almost 'S' shaped marking on each suit handed one to Gary and one to Ash,forcing Ash to let Koneko go much to both of them's displeasure.

"These suit cases contain any Mega Stones that I have at least 3 of" Sycamore explained before reaching into his lab coat. "This however is the only Mega Stone of its kind I have" he said as he pulled out a small box,a bit bigger than a pokeball, the same color as the suit had the silver 'S' marking except it looked like it was a button. He handed it to Ash. "_This_ contains a...Mewite a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve to _Mew!_" Sycamore revealed as he pressed down the 'S' causing the top half of the box to rise, split into four triangilar pieces, the four pieces moved and twisted so the points were facing downwards, and lastly they moved down to the point they were against the sides of the box. Inside the box,which was lined with white cloth, was a pokeball sized pink stone with a blue almost 'S' shaped marking. Ash tooking it of the box and turned to Koneko,who had transformed back to her true form and was floating next to Ash. She put her paw of the Mega Stone and it repeated what had happened earlier.

"How do you activate Mega Evolution?" Ash asked as he turned towards Sycamore.

"Simple tap the Key Stone and then raise your arm while either facing the pokemon or riding on top of them." Sycamore explained. Ash faced Koneko and tapped the Key Stone. It glowed small amount of purple before the glow faded. Ash and Koneko looked confused.

"Yes this is what I realized it needs to be either an emotional situation or more often a battle" Sycamore explained.

"I see. Thank you so much Proffesor but we need to get going it's getting late." Ash said looking out the window seeing it was getting late. Ash and Gary walked out the door and walked towards Magenta Plaza's Pokemon Center,but as they entered Magenta Plaza they noticed it was almost empty except for some surprising faces, all of Ash's friends. Misty, Brock, Tracy, May,Max,Dawn, Iris, Cilan, and Alexis! Misty was holding a rather large bag that was bulging.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked surprised, but for some reason felt dread as if what was coming who hurt him badly. Max stepped forward and spoke smugly.

"We're here for the rest of your Pokemon you waste of a Trainer's Liecense!" Max spoke and Ash felt like something inside him started to break.

"Yeah! Your a horrible trainer! You haven't even one a single league!" May spoke and that feeling came again.

"Exactly and you keep putting us in trouble by being bad luck causing all those incident's with legendaries!" This time was Dawn and again the feeling came.

"Yeah your useless" Misty...again the feeling came...

"Pathetic" Iris...that feeling, it was getting worse...

"Leave a bad taste in my mouth" Cilan...even worse, it felt like he was about to implode...

"Careless" Tracy... it was burning...

"Idiotic" Alexis...so much burning...

"I wish I never went with you on your journey!" Brock...he was practicly his brother and he did _this_...that feeling came back but this time it felt like something shattered...and memories flowed and power flowed out from within...a tear fell from his closed eyes...

"I-I let it happen...again" Ash spoke in a monotone voice, causing Koneko to look at him, as he opened his eyes revealing...blood red eyes.

-Those eyes...- Koneko thought remembering whom she had seen those eyes on...

-FLASHBACK 0-

_"Ko-chan" Ash of the past spoke to Koneko with a smile on his face as he looked at her with his blood red eyes._

-END FLASHBACK 0-

-Ash-kun- She thought. Ash was reveiwing his new memories...limited as they be...

-FLASHBACK 1-

_The first memory was a very simple and short one a conversasion with Manaphy._

_"Daddy?" Manaphy asked the pacing Ash from his arms. "Why are you doing that?"_

_"Oh?" Ash blinked and realized he was pacing and stopped. "I'm just a bit worried, Mom hasn't been feeling well. She's locked herself in her tree.I can't even get in!" Ash shouted worriedly. This had been during the war Sir Arron stopped by sacrifing his life. _

_"Oh alright Daddy" Manaphy agreed._

_"Manaphy I've been meaning to ask...Why do you always call me 'Daddy'?" Ash asked and Manaphy grinned._

_"You always treat me like a daughter, making sure I eat which sometimes annoys me I'll admit, if I get sick your always taking care of me, and just all around care for me. Nobody cares for me like you do Daddy" Manaphy explained and Ash realized what she said was true he did see her as a daughter. He smiled happily._

_"I see...Manaphy-ojochan(daughter japanese honorfic)" Ash spoke and Manaphy beamed._

-END FLASHBACK 1-

Ash felt his past self's fatherly love for Manaphy along with the memory.

-FLASHBACK 2-

_Ash encountering a group of 'Aura Gaurdians' and befriending them. Weeks later they betray him and take him to the Dark Aura Gaurdian that Arceus had told Ash about._

-END FLASHBACK 2-

It hurt that he let that happen again but he got some good memories...

**-**FLASHBACK 3-

_After the Dark Aura Gaurdian had stole his powers he was reduced to an egg. He remembers hatching and seeing Koneko laying next to him._

_"ASH! Your back! I thought that horrible Aura Gaurdian killed you for good!" Koneko cried into Ash's chest. "I-I was so mad! I killed that Aura Gaurdian! I was so worried! I didn't want to lose you!"_ _The pink cat sobbed and that was when the Ash of the past fell in love with the enternal kitten. Her absolute care and worry for him moved him._

-END FLASHBACK 3-

The feelings he felt in the flashback also came with the memories...in other words he has his past self's love for Koneko. He had another good couple memories...

-FLASHBACK 4-

_Meeting an female Eevee name Evo. He and Evo were very close. About a month after meeting Evo Ash had witness a human commanding a Pokemon in a battle against another human. He wanted to try that with Evo and so they did. Battling day after day against resident Pokemon they never lost even 1 battle,even against the weaker legendaries they went against. Evo got stronger and stronger. Ash had basicly invented the Pokemon Trainer lifestyle!_

-END FLASHBACK 4-

Then something shocking happened Evo...evolved...oddly...but it wasn't bad either...

-FLASHBACK 5-

_Ash and Evo were battling with Phione yet again. They defeated him like usual and he walked off to go find someone to heal him,but then it happened. Evo started to glow...black? _

_"What's happening?" Ash asked the glowing pokemon._

_"I-I think I'm evolving" Evo said in an echoing voice. The Pokemon grew slightly and her feature changed. The glowing finally stopped revealing Evo had changed physically...and mentally. Evo was now a bit larger and her light brown fur was now dark black. Her cream colored mane and tail tip were now dark purple. The insides of her ears were dark almost black grey. Two demotic wings were on her back. Lastly her eyes were a piercing blood red._

_"E-evo-chan?!" Ash stuttered how had Evo evolved into...this! It didn't make any sense it wasn't even night!_

_"Yep...how do I look Ash-kun" Evo's voice wsas darker and had a suductive tone to it. Ash blushed at the tone._

_"Y-you look...great Evo-chan,but what happened?" Ash asked causing Evo to smirk then frown._

_"I-I don't know...I think I evolved" Evo spoke._

_"We should go ask father" Ash suggested and Evo nodded. They headed off._

_"DAD!" Ash shouted as he enter his fathers room in the hall. Arceus stumbled for a second before regaining his composier._

_"Ah son what's up?" Arceus asked not noticing Evo._

_"Dad! Something weird happened to Evo-chan! LOOK!" Ash shouted paniced. Arceus looked at Evo and gasped._

_"I thought this might happen when I noticed how close you two were." Arceus spoke. Ash looked at his father confused._

_"What do you mean?" Ash asked worriedly._

_"Ash...you are the contoller of the world of Purgatory" Arceus revealing._

_"Purgatory?" Ash asked._

_"Yes Purgatory. The place where humans and Pokemon go when they die. This is where it is decided if they go to heaven. It's also where those who are worthy of going to heaven are cleansed of the sins they do have. This place is more hell-ish the more sins you have. If you aren't worthy of heaven you are sent to dark hell-ish deaths of Purgatory that worsen the more evil you are or the more you attempt to excape. You Ash are the ruler of this place. You gain more power the more sinners are sent to Purgatory. Evo here was 'corrupted' by this power as will any Pokemon you have strong bond with that evolves near you. She is basicly now a gaurd Growlithe for Purgatory. She will listen to you and only you! Her personality will also be darker." Arceus explained and Ash looked shocked and Evo well..._

_"So I'm basicly Ash-kun's servant...Oooooh Ash-SAMA what will you have this VERY obidient servant do?" Evo said in a suggestive manner causing Ash to blush and Arceus to deadpan._

-END FLASHBACK 5-

Then _it_ happend the one remaining survivor of the Dark Aura Gaurdian's group came for revenge...

-FLASHBACK 6-

_Ash and Evo were battling another legendary this time one far stronger than Phione, Latios! The battle was one sided in favor of Evo ending with Evo Dark Pulsing Latios sending him flying unconsious away._

_"Well I'd say that's another victory Evo-chan!" Ash said and Evo smirked._

_"Of couse Ash-kun" Evo said before it happened and ball of dark aura flew at Ash at high speed. Evo noticed and pushed Ash out of the way and takes the attack head on._

_"Evo-chan" Ash shouted running over to her._

_"I *cough* guess we lost this one Ash-kun. We'll meet again I'm sure*cough*" Evo coughed up blood._

_"Please don't leave me Evo-chan!" Ash shouted he couldn't stand watching Evo die._

_"Good...bye...Ash-kun. I...love...y...o...u" Evo's eyes closed and her head bursted into black particles._

_"Evo-chan...Evo-chan!...EVO-CHAN!" Ash shouted. Then he heard a dark chuckle. He turned and saw a man in a black robe grinning darkly._

_"I guess I missed that one...but I won't miss this time." The man said darkly and started charging another attack._

_"You bastard..." Ash mutters._

_"Hmm? What was that I didn't hear you" The man asked smugly._

_"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED EVO-CHAN! I L-LOVED HER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ash shouted angrily a purple-ish-black aura surrounded him. He summoned a lance of purple-ish-black energy and pointed it towards the man._

_"DIE __**PURGATORY LANCE!**_**" **_Ash shouted and stabbed the lance at high speeds through the man killing him before even knew what was happening. Ash broke down sobbing not noticing Koneko coming up behind him._

-END FLASHBACK 6-

That was when Koneko decided Ash should be with anyone he loves...because of the pain he felt with Evo's death. The next memory was of training...

-FLASHBACK 7-

_After Evo died Ash trained alot to make sure something like what happened to Evo happened ever again._

_"I have to get this!" Ash shouted frustrated before summoning an unstable ball of purple-ish-black energy._

_-Come on!- Ash thought and the ball stablized._

_"__**SINS OF PURGATORY!**__" Ash screamed thrusting his hands forward and a dark purple-ish-black mist erupted from the ball._

-END FLASHBACK 7-

The final memory revealed he had multiple abilities...

-FLASHBACK 8-

_It was a week after Evo's death..._

_"Ash I must talk to you about something" Arceus spoke to his son._

_"What's up dad I was in the middle of training" Ash spoke._

_"I'm sorry but this may help you train...you have multiple abilities" Arceus revealed._

_"What why didn't you tell me before?" Ash asked._

_"I didn't feel you were ready for the power but now that you have 'unlocked' your Purgatory powers you are ready" Arceus explained and Ash nodded._

_"That makes sense" Ash spoke._

_"Now then! You already know your Darkness Override ability so no need to get into that. Your second ability is Multiform an ability that is a combination of my Multitype and your mother's extremly talented tranforming abilities. It allows you to change your type and body at will. This is not like normal transform which only allows you to change into another Pokemon it allows you you change your body completly at your will. You can give yourself for example one of those cannons humans have created as an arm. You could even change you self into a combo of different Pokemon like your form currently is. All you need is to see something once and you can transform. The thing is if you are rendered unconsious the tranformation will cancel and you can only have up to 5 types. Using it is simple it exactly like normal tranform just focus on what you want to change what part of your body into." Arceus explained._

_"Wow and that's only one of my abilities?" Ash was awed._

_"Yes and you have more. Next is AbilityMirror. This ability does what it sound like let's you copy other abilities and use them at will. So you simply will it but you HAVE to will it so it won't be passive like always having Pressure or something like that" Arceus explained and Ash nodded understanding._

-END FLASHBACK 8 -

That was the final memory...that was when he felt it...a long lost bond reappearing...along with a black and purple pokeball in his hand. Ash's eyes started to tear before a dark grin spread across his face but his head was down.

"So you somehow got another Pokemon it won't matter! Just more for us." Max shouted and Gary glared at them before reaching for a pokeball of his own.

"Go! Blastoise!" Gary shouted as he threw the pokeball. The ball opened up and white light burst forth from the ball. The light morphed in a large bipedal turtle shape. The light faded revealing the Shellfish Pokemon. Gary threw the Blastoisenite to Blastoise and it melted into him. Gary raised his left arm, the one with Mega Braclet."Blastoise! MEGA EVOLUTION!" He shouted as he pressed the Keystone with his right pointer and middle finger. The keystone burst into a purple glow as Gary raised his arm high. Then Blastoise started to glow with the same light and then a light brown-ish-purple 'shell' appeared around Blastoise. Seconds later the shell bursted open revealing Blastoise had changed. Blastoise now had a slighty changed face, his eyes were noticbly red, his shell changed gaining one large cannon instead of two smaller cannons, and lastly his arms gained mini versions of his new shell. He seemed to be permentaly hunched over because of the larger cannon.

"Amazing" Gary whipered awed. Ash rose his head with a dark chuckle revealing his dark grin. Koneko noticed that while physically he seemed unhurt his eyes were filled with sadness and pain.

"I have to thank you...fools" Ash said in a dark voice. Ash looked towards Misty or more specificly the bag.

"I'm guessing that bag contains _my_ Pokemon" Ash spoke and Misty nodded kinda of scared.

"Hmm...what do you mean thank us?" May asked. Ash smirked.

"Your _betrayal_ seemed to jog some of my memories...release some of my power...and more importantly...give me back this" Ash said raising the black and purple Pokeball.

"So what it's just a pokeball it won't make a difference." Max said smuggly ignoring the memories and power statements. Gary on the other hand noticed and looked at Ash noticing his new eyes.

-Memories...power...and what is with those eyes- Gary thought confused.

"Oh the pokeball doesn't matter at all _but_ what is _inside_ the pokeball _is_ important." Ash spoke with that dark grin.

"What's in it?" Brock asked and Ash's smirk widdened.

"An old friend...one who I thought died a _long_ time ago." Ash spoke in that same dark voice.

-He couldn't mean...- Koneko thoughts were cut off by Ash shouting.

"Let me introduce you to her!" Ash shouted and threw the pokeball.

"BURST FROM THE GATES OF PURGATORY AND SERVE YOUR MASTER ONCE MORE!" Ash shouted and the pokeball opened and purple-ish-black energy erupted from it. It started to morph into a familar shape for Ash and Koneko.

"RISE AGAIN!... _**EVO!**_" Ash shouted loudly as the light faded revealing Evo in all her 'corrupted' glory. She smirked her dark and suductive smirk towards Ash.

"_Did you miss me...Ash-kun?_" She spoke darkly and Ash nodded and true smile on his face. Both of their smiles/smirks dissappeared seconds later to be replaced by frowns as they looked towards Ash's so called 'friends'. Ash raised his left arm,the one with the Mega Braclet.

"Ko-chan please change to your true form" Ash requested shocking Koneko.

-He-he called me Ko-chan!- Koneko thought before following Ash's request surprising Ash's 'friends'.

"A Mew?! You caught a MEW?" They shouted before Max grinned.

"A rare looking Eevee _and_ a Mew? They are going to be great additions to my team" Max said smuggly not noticing Ash's eyes hardening.

"Koneko! MEGA EVOLUTION!" Ash shouted as he pressed the keystone the same way that Gary did. That's where the simularities ended as the Keystone glowed that purple-ish-black light and Ash raised his arm high and Koneko was surrounded by a shell of the same color. Seconds later the shell burst opened revealing the Mega Evolved Mew. The former bright pink pokemon was now pitch black with dark purple marking along her now sleeker body. The bulging tip of her tail was replaced by a sinister dark purple arrow head shaped spike. Her eyes were piercing blood red like Evo and on her forehead was the kanji for Purgatory (煉獄) in the same dark purple. She had a set of demotic wings. Lastly she had a shiny black collar with kanji on it in dark purple.(煉獄のサーヴァント(Servant of Purgatory)) Koneko summoned one of her bubbles except it was dark purple and looked into it seeing her reflection. She smirked darkly seeing the kanji on her new collar.

"_Servant of Purgatory huh?...So..._fun" Koneko spoke in a new dark and seductive voice like Evo's, the last word was spoken in an even more dark and seductive voice causing Ash to blush.

-Wonder if this is a permanent transformation or will it be like a normal Mega Evolution.- Ash thought.

"Now Koneko use **Psychic**__to get the bag from Misty" Ash commanded and the Mega Evolved Mew's eyes glowed dark purple and so did the bag of pokeballs. The bag floated into Ash's waiting hands.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" Misty screeched loudly.

"Why should I?" Ash asked.

"Because if you don't we'll simply kill you and take them!" Max shouted and all of Ash's friends threw pokeballs releasing all their Pokemon Max grinned darkly...the same dark grin the Aura Guardian who had killed Evo had.

"Maybe I'll have my Pokemon have some _fun_ with those two after they kill you" Max spoke and Ash's eyes hardened and he glared at Max.

"**You **_**dare**_** suggest such a vile thing! I WON'T ALLOW IT!**" Ash shouted in a horrifying voice causing most present to shiver,except for Evo,Koneko, and Ash himself. Well Evo and Koneko shivered but for a _completely _different reason. Max snorted and went to speak more...continuing to dig his own grave.

"Heh and what are you going to do to stop me!" Max shouted. Ash smirked darkly and answered.

"**Oh that's **_**simple**_** I'm going to give you a **_**pleasant**_** nap!**" Ash's voice was still dark as he glowed and morphed into his true form shocking everyone minus Ash's Pokemon

"Wh...what are you?" Max asked.

"**I am you worst nightmare...**darn that's corny!" Ash spoke surprising everyone as his voice went back to normal. Just then Ash's pokedex,which was now on his right arm, beeped.

**"New Information for Pokemon: Ash Available...Would you like to View? **

**Yes or No?"** Ash smirked and tapped the 'yes' option.

**"Ash-**

**Type-Psychic,Dark,Flying,Dragon**

**Species-Purgatory**

**Abilitys-Darkness Override,MultiForm,and AbilityMirror **

**Gender-Male**

**Info-The son of the Alpha Pokemon powers are amazingly powerful second only to his father. He also the ruler of the world of Purgatory.**

**Attacks-Psychic,Night Slash,Wing Attack,Dragon Rage,ThunderShock, Purgatory Lance, and Sins of Purgatory"**

"The s-son of ARCEUS" Everyone but Ash's pokemon and himself shouted. Ash summoned a ball of purple-ish-black energy. Before he fired Max commanded his Pokemon to **Hyper Beam** Pikachu. The only Pokemon who didn't fire was Max's female Gardivor. The attacks smashed into Pikachu and when the beam faded revealed Pikachu was gone...dead...his body vaporized.

"PIKACHU! **SINS OF PURGATORY!**" Ash shouted firing puple-ish-black mist from the ball that shrouded Ash's so called friends. It seemed more focused to where Max and his Pokemon were. The mist faded revealing they were all asleep and twitching in pain while a purple mist surrounded them. Max and his pokemon were effected the most. Ash burst into tears and looked like he was about to faint.

"_No...Max! Stay away...stop!_"A voice spoke and Ash turned towards it to see Max's was speaking in her sleep. Ash walked over to her tears in his eyes and put his hand on her head and looked to see what her nightmare was...and was sickened. Max had been...assaulting...her. A quick check of Gardivor's memory revealed Max had attempted to do the same thing plenty of times before the only thing that stopped him was Gardivor nocking him out and wiping his memories of wanting to do such an assault. Ash's hand glowed and the purple mist seeped into Ash's skin, not effecting him at all, and Gardivor stopped twitching.

"T-that *sob* basterd..." Ash sobbed before walking over to Max. He glared at Max's twitching form and reached down and grabbed Gardivor's pokeball."I won't kill you now...I will have my revenge later" he said as he returned Gardivor to her pokeball,at this point Gary returned a grim looking unmega-ed Blastoise to his pokeball. Finally he turned to Koneko with a grim look.

"K-ko-chan use **Teleport**. Take us to the Hall of Origins, you, Evo-cham, Gary,and me" Ash commanded a broken look in his eyes. Koneko nodded and they dissapeared in a flash of purple light.

**(A/N That's right betrayal AND Pikachu being killed. I was originally going to keep Pikachu but then I realized I really wasn't using him in the story so...yeah decided to get rid of him. Which is why the Pikachu's death was kinda lack luster as was Ash's actions after...I had typed the 'Sins of Purgatory' attack and some of what followed before deciding to get rid of Pikachu and then going in and adding in some parts like Pikachu's death and Ash crying and yelling 'PIKACHU!' before using the attack. Originally it was 'Correct...now take a nap!Sins of Purgatory!' in reference to Ash's so called friends,along with Gary, shouting 'The s-son of ARCEUS'. Sorry for the long note but I had to say this now...enjoy the rest of the chapter and sorry for the lack luster killing of a popular character. Oh yeah! The -chans and -kuns are basicly japanese honorfics for affection)**

-Hall of Origins-Main Hall-

Ash,Koneko,Evo,and Gary appeared in a flash of purple light. Gary looked towards the broken Ash.

"Ash...what just happened?" Gary asked the depressed Purgatory Pokemon.

"I'll *sob* explain later.*choke* K-ko-chan tell father what happened. Evo-chan...let Ryuu-chan and Manaphy-ojochan out of their pokeballs and tell them what happened. Lastly Ko-chan, Evo-chan I don't have all my memories or a limited fe..." Ash was cut off by him passing out. The emotion finally getting the best of him. Koneko and Evo looked at each other before nodding and setting out to do as they were told...but before that.

(Um Gary was it?) Koneko asked her telepathic voice filled with pain.

"Um yeah that's it" Gary confirmed.

(Follow me I'll lead you to a room to sleep in) Koneko spoke before using **Psychic** to pick up Ash,after Evo got his pokeballs minus Gardivor's off. Koneko floated off down the hall with Gary following.

-Time Skip- Later That Night-Ash's 'Dream'-

Ash was in a grey room the only thing in it was a grey table with two grey chairs. In one chair was a teen with spiky black hair, dark emerald eyes, black jacket, dark grey t-shirt, black pants, dark grey boots and belt, and lastly a black hilt-ed sword was in a black shief on his hip,if you were to take the sword out you would see that the blade was dark gray. The hand gaurd,which looked liked the Master Sword's from The Legend of Zelda, had a KeyStone lodged in it.

"Come sit Ash we have alot to talk about" The man pointed to the other chain which Ash sat in.

"Where am I?" Ash asked the man who chuckled.

"A dream realm I created so I can have a chat with you. Oh yes even though I said 'dream realm' this is very real just using a dream as a form of communication. Understand?" The man asked.

"Yes I think I do" Ash spoke. "Um who are you?"

"Now that is what I thought your first question would be! But you surprised me! Anyway my name is Black Shadow" Black introduced himself.

"Anyway on to buisness!" Black exclaimed. "I have a way for you to get revenge of those so called friends of yours."

"What? How?" Ash asked. Black's emerald eyes glowed black for a second.

"I just allowed it. I made it so that instead of the normal Kalos League there will be a _massive_ tournament. A tournament to decide who is the _true_ Pokemon Master! It will consist of 3 stages the Battle Tournament, the Contest, and lasty the Finals. You have 3 choices for those first two, enter the Battle,Contest, or both. The finals will be the top 8 of both fighting in one big combo tournament! The winner will be named the Pokemon Master. The winner or winners of the first two stages will be named the Top Trainer and/or Coordinator. If someone wins both then a random person from the top 16 of one of the first two stages will be picked to fill the last slot." Black explained.

"Th-that's amazing." Ash spoke.

"Yep now you better start training you don't need anything to enter just to be a registered trainer. Oh yeah if you win the Battle stage it's like winning the Kalos League so yeah...I'll leave you a gift of sorts in the real world just to show this is in fact real." Black spoke before Ash's vision faded the last thing Ash saw was Black's smirk and...

"Good Luck Ash...take you revenge by recking your so called friends' dreams...I hope _too_ many deaths don't acure." And with that Ash 'passed out'.

-Time Skip-Morning-

Ash woke up the next morning to find Koneko and Evo sitting/floating next to his bed. Koneko's eyes were closed and she was hiding her neck with her tail.

"Evo" Ash spoke in a quiet voice before tears started to leak from his eyes. "It wasn't a dream...he's really gone...Pikachu is dead" Ash spoke his voice trembling. Ash shook his head before trying to look normal...though his eyes screamed sadness. Ash looked towards Koneko and sighed in relief.

"Oh good I was worried the Mega Evolution would be permanent because of my powers. I mean if Mega Evolution is naturally for a limited time then it can't be good to stay in that form for long." Ash spoke and Koneko looked nervous.

"_Um...not quite_" Koneko spoke, revealing her voice was still dark and seductive,though not as much, as she opened her eyes and moved her tail. Her eyes were still blood red and she still had the collar. Koneko suddenly looked like she remembered something.

"_Oh yeah! Most of your of Pokemon are in the room left of this one,mostly in their pokeballs minus Ryuu,Gary is in the room to the right,and Manaphy went to her room. Also Arceus wants to talk to you. Also a weird thing no one but me,Evo, and probably you can read what my collar says._" Koneko said. Ash nodded and spoke.

"It's probably a purgatory thing" Ash said as he stood up. He noticed a semi large black box on the nightstand. The box had a note on top of it. He walked over and grabbed the note. The note read...

"HI Ash,

In this box are several items. A new outfit, a special pokeball belt, a Mega Sword(it's a sword with a KeyStone in it),a backpack with infinite space and more items within,and lastly a new pokedex. Yes a new pokedex I know you have one but this one is better even though it is a bit bulky. It has to be to fit the features. I left a message on this pokedex listing _some_ of the features of this device.

From,

Black Shadow

P.S.- Your gonna _love_ what your father has to say to you

P.S.S- Put the stuff on and read the message before going to talk to your father

P.S.S.S- You can't access any features of the pokedex until you read the message"

-Time Skip-

Ash was now wearing a black open jacket,which had sleeves that went about 3 centimeters past the elbow, over a dark purple t-shirt,which had the kanji for purgatory ruler(煉獄定規) on it in black. He also had black pants,black boots with purple laces,purple fingerless gloves, and a black belt with six miniaturized pokeball sized suction cup looking things on it. Attached to the belt,on the right hip, was a sword almost exactly like Black's except the blade was dark purple. He had a black backpack on his back with the kanji for purgatory on the front pocket. Lastly he had a black kinda bulky device strapped to his left arm. The device was oval in shape with a screen on top. It had 2 purple buttons on the left and right side of the screen. There was a red button under the screen. Lastly the device had a camera/projector on the edge face away from Ash.

Ash pushed the red button and a holographic screen came out of the screen on the device. The only option was 'Message' which Ash tapped. The first screen disappeared to be replaced by another. This one had thee options 'Send','Read',and 'Back to Main Menu'. The 'Read' option had a 1 next to it in brackets. Ash tapped the 'Read' option causing a new page to pop up. This one had 1 option 'Back' and a list with one message in it 'Some Features'. He tapped the 'Some Features' message and the screen disappeared to yet again be replaced by a new one. This one read...

**From-Black Shadow**

**To- Ash Ketchum**

**Subject-Some Features**

**Message-**

**Okay! So this pokedex,which btw is called the PurgeDex,has _loads_ of features so many it would be impossible to list them all in a decent amount of time! But I will list a few basic ones. So just kinda figure the rest of them out. Oh yeah the PurgeDex has multiple menus of features. The features below are on the first menu.**

**PokeDex- This feature is the basic pokedex. It scans Pokemon and gives you all the info you need. **

**Camera- Allows you to take pictures and videos.**

**Projector- Allows you to project various things such as Pokemon Info,Maps,Pictures,and Videos.**

**PokeRanch- Is a ranch with every type of terrain in a pocket dimension. It allows you to store all your Pokemon within. This feature is also connected to the pokeball belt. Also you can go to the ranch yourself to visit your Pokemon**

**Message- Allows you to send and read messages.**

**Map- A holographic map.**

**So there are the six first menu features...happy testing for those other features.**

**See yah Ash,also there is another pokedex,this one called the Moku(wood)Dex,in the backpack for Gary!... Oh yeah! **

A screen appeared with a single option 'Gates of Purgatory'. Ash tapped the option in curiosity and a new screen popped up.

**Attack Name- Gates of Purgatory**

**Category- Special/Effect**

**Type- Dark/Ghost**

**Description-**

**'In Battle' - Summons a set of doors in front of the user facing towards the target. On command the doors open releasing dark flames and 'sin mist' at the target.**

**'Out of Battle'- Summons a set of doors that allows those with Purgatory powers to enter and leave Purgatory. This move can also be used as a portal to where ever the user has gone before.**

**Only Ash can learn this move.**

**Learn? Yes or No?**

Ash tapped the Yes option and suddenly knowledge of how to use the move rushed through his head. After that Ash pressed the red button again making the holo-screen disappear. Ash then turned to Koneko and Evo.

"Before I go talk to Dad I have to say one thing" Ash spoke before kissing both Koneko and Evo.

"Getting those memories gave me my past self's love for you two." He spoke to the stupidly grinning duo. A few seconds later they hopped into Ash's arms,pushing him onto the bed, and nuzzled him with happy smiles.

-Time Skip-Arceus's Room-

Ash,Koneko,and Evo entered Arceus's room,with grins on their faces. Arceus turned to the trio.

"_What took you so lon?...Oh!_" Arceus stopped. He blushed when he noticed the small change Koneko and Evo had. Each of them had a purple-ish-black circle on the inside of their left ears. Ash's mating mark.

"_I see...um moving on! Ash I wanted to tell you that you can get Pikachu back_" Arceus revealed shocking Ash. Ash then got an angry look on this face.

"Father I _swear_ if this is a joke I will use Sins of Purgatory on you and it will be 4 times as potent as it was when I used it on _Max_." Ash threatened speaking the word 'Max' with venom. Arceus paled and rapidly shook his head.

"_No no no!_ _I swear to you this is _not_ a joke!_" Arceus shouted in horror. In the past Ash had once gotten mad at him and used a _minor_ Sins of Purgatory on him and he's _still_ having nightmares of what he saw.

"_You see Ash you can revive Pikachu using the powers of Purgatory, like what happened with Evo, except quicker and different. You have to go to Purgatory and fill Pikachu with the power of Purgatory. Be warned Ash...he will be changed a lot. He'll become like Evo and Koneko a guardian/servant of Purgatory. He won't even be a _he_ anymore. Do you want to do this?_" Arceus asked and Ash nodded. Ash closed his eyes and was surrounded by that purple-ish-black aura. Seconds later Ash brought his hands together in front of his face and a set of large black doors with the kanji for Purgatory on them. Ash's blood red eyes snapped opened revealing they were glowing purple-ish-black.

"**GATES OF PURGATORY!**" Ash shouted as he spread his arms and the doors opened revealing a purple-ish-black colored swirling portal.

"How?" Arceus asked.

"It was on my PurgeDex here" Ash explained pointing to the PD.

"Now to get Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he jumped into the portal followed by Koneko and Evo. The doors closed and then...they disappeared leaving Arceus alone in his room.

-Purgatory-

Ash and his mates appeared in a fancy looking room. The room had black walls,and floors, with purple markings and purple banners with the kanji for Purgatory on them in black. There was 6 normal sized black doors 3 on left side of the room and 3 on the right. The doors each had words on them, the ones on the left were 'Bedrooms', 'Kitchen', and 'Training Room' while the ones on the right were 'Staircase', 'Meeting Hall', and lastly 'Bathrooms'. There was one _large_ black door with purple marking on it. The door was on the front wall. Between the front and back wall was a 3 feet wide purple carpet. In the back of the room was a black thrown with purple cushions. Ash was about to walk towards the big door when a hologram of how Arceus described him in his 'second incarnation'.

"Hello me! This hologram is an emergency protocol that will activate if I ever somehow lose my memories and end up here. First the basics of who we are..." The Ash of the past started to explain things that Ash already knew,being a legendary,Arceus's son, mate to the female legendaries, and...

"And lastly we are the Ruler of Purgatory. Which brings me to where we are...this _is_ Purgatory. Specifically our castle on the middle level! Purgatory is split into various levels by the way. This room is the, if you can't tell, thrown room. Anytime you use 'Gates of Purgatory' you always come here. The doors to the left and right are self explanatory, while the large door leads outside. The area around the castle is the first place people who die go and they can move where they want on this level of Purgatory until they are moved to the level they belong. That's the last of the Purgatory info I have and before I go I want to give you something" Past Ash said and pointed towards a section of the floor. The section rose up revealing a safe,with a keypad, on a pedestal.

"This safe contains 5 memory orbs. Unfortunately I can only make 5 so I had to pick 5 memories. This was very hard but...well I managed. To use them simply hold them to your chest. The code to the safe is 13245768... Easy to remember but hard to guess cool right? Anyway goodbye me." Past Ash spoke and the hologram faded away. Koneko and Evo had a single tear in their eyes.

-Goodbye Ash-kun- They thought before shaking their heads remembering Ash was there and had his past self's love for them. Ash walked over the safe and typed in the code. The safe opened revealing a metal sheet with 5 indents like those things Nurse Joy. In the 5 indents were dark purple orbs. Ash took the sheet out and the safe went down into the floor. Ash took one of the orbs out and held it to his chest. The orb glowed before dissolving into his chest and a memory rushed threw his head.

-FLASHBACK 9-

_The first memory was of Ash walking through the forest doing the other thing he does because of Evo's death...mope. As he was walking he heard crying. He went towards the crying to see Cresselia sobbing a clearing._

"_Lia-chan?" Ash asked drawing Cresselia's attention. She turned towards Ash with tears running down her face and a blush._

"_Ash-kun? Why are you here" The distraught legend asked. Ash walked up to her._

"_I heard you crying. Why are you crying Lia-chan?" Ash asked worried._

"_Darkrai...he-he broke up with me" Cresselia started to cry again. She and Darkrai had been dating for a while but hadn't become mates yet._

"_Did he say why?" Ash asked and Cresselia nodded._

"_Yeah he-he said I didn't truly love him" Cresselia revealed. "The thing is...he's right,but it still hurts so much."_

"_He's...right?" Ash asked and was shocked when Cresselia tackled him and kissed him. Seconds later Ash got over his shock and kissed back. Once the two ran out of breath they broke apart._

"_That answer your question?" Cresselia asked with a smirk. Ash wrapped his arms around her long neck._

"_Yeah it really does" Ash confirmed before pulling Cresselia into another kiss._

-END FLASHBACK 9-

Ash blushed at the memory and shook his head. He went to grab another orb but noticed a button in the indent where the first orb rested. He pressed the button but nothing happened so he grabbed another orb with a shrug and held it to his chest.

-FLASHBACK 10-

_Ash flew through the Distortion World unsure how he got there he didn't know. He remembered being in Purgatory and taking a bath. Then he was in the Distortion World. As he flew he saw Giratina surrounded by black clouds, she was shouting loudly._

"_DAMN IT DIALGA! DAMN IT PALKIA! DAMN YOU TWO AND YOUR CONSTANT FIGHTING!" She roared angrily as she cleaned the clouds one by one but there was too many. Ash decided to help and summoned a ball of white energy._

"_**Purge Burst**" Ash shouted thrusting his hands forward firing the ball. The ball midair exploded sending white energy everywhere. As soon as the white energy touched the black clouds they disappeared. Giratina looked to see the source of the white energy and when she saw Ash she smirked a dark smirk that was hidden by her mask. She flew up to Ash._

"_Oh thank you Ash-_kun_ that was a lot of help" Giratina said as he mask opened and she wrapped her tentacle like wings around him causing him to blush._

"_I'd like to give you a _reward_" Giratina smirked and kissed Ash shocking the son of Arceus,even though at this point he really shouldn't be. After a second Ash started to kiss back. After a while they separated. Ash had a smirk on his blushing face._

"_I really need to come and help you clean up more often" Ash spoke shocking Giratina. She was just kissing Ash because she had a crush on him. She wasn't expecting him to like it! She honestly thought he just go to Purgatory once they separated._

"_Y-you liked it?" Giratina asked with a blush. Ash wrapped his arms around her neck._

"_Of course Gira-chan" Ash said before pulling her into another kiss shocking _

_the Renegade Pokemon._

-END FLASHBACK 10-

Ash blushed again and noticed another button in the indent of the orb he just used. He took another orb and pressed it to his chest.

-FLASHBACK 11-

_Ash was flying next to Latias having asked her to come with him. She loves to just fly around especially with Ash . Ash knew the female Eon Pokemon had a crush on him and he decided to surprise her instead of being surprised himself._

_-Alright here we go- Ash thought determined before tackling Latias. They fell to the ground far below with Ash pinning Latias under him. His hands holding hers down. Latias looked at Ash surprised with a blush on her face from their position. She _knew_ she was completely at Ash's mercy. He was stronger than her._

"_Wh-what are you doing Ash-k-kun?" Latias asked nervously. Ash smirked the same smirk Giratina and Cresselia had._

"_Oh something I'm sure you'll like Tia-chan" Ash spoke before kissing the pinned Pokemon surprising her._

_-Ash-kun is kissing me!- Latias thought ecstatic before kissing back. Soon they separated and Latias grinned widely._

_-Best flight ever!- Latias thought before Ash kissed her again._

-END FLASHBACK 11-

Ash once again blushed at the memory he received. He noticed another button in the orb indent this time however something happened. Another hologram of him appeared.

"Hi again me! Just set this up to inform you that there is no more of the love memories. Just be glad I didn't include what happened after each of these encounters... let's just say Lia, Gira, and Tia-chan all had mating marks afterwords... Anyway! The last two memories include the first move I created myself and the last is another move." Past Ash spoke and then disappeared. Ash

took another orb and held it do his chest.

-FLASHBACK 12-

_This memory showed Ash in a forest clearing the purple-ish-black aura surrounding him._

_-Alright just focus- Ash thought and brought his clenched hands to his sides._

"_**Sinner's Chains!**" Ash shouted and swung his hands above his head. As he swung them he opened them. Once that was done black chains leaking purple mist erupted from the ground and wrapped around his test subject... Darkrai. Once they wrapped around him he started to scream in pain. Ash quickly dismissed the chains and walked up to Darkrai._

"_Two things...Are you okay? And PAY BACK IS A BITCH!" Ash shouted still angry at Darkrai for what he did to Cresselia even if he did it to make her happy._

-END FLASHBACK 12-

Ash chuckled at the memory and noticed another button and yet again his past self's hologram appeared.

"Okay so Sinner's Chains is an attack that summons chains made out of 'pure' solid sins. It causing pain to anyone it wraps around." The hologram Ash explained before disappearing again. Ash took the last orb and pressed it to his chest.

-FLASHBACK 13-

_The final memory showed Ash back in that clearing again. Ash brought his left arm up and clenched his fist. A purple-ish-black aura surrounded the hand._

"_**Judgment Shockwave!**" Ash shouted and slammed the glowing hand onto the ground causing a dark purple shockwave to erupt from around him. It hit the several Pokemon around him causing them to scream in pain and gain a black aura for a few seconds. When the aura faded the Pokemon collapsed out cold. The only Pokemon that wasn't effected by the attack was Latias who was resting nearby._

-END FLASHBACK 13-

Past Ash appeared once again.

"Okay this one is interesting Judgment Shockwave is basicly an Earthquake attack that only hurts those with dark hearts. It also won't effect those who have Purgatory powers. As you saw Latias is innocent in all ways but one hehehe. Anyway! Goodbye me!" Past Ash explained before disappearing. Ash,Koneko,and Evo walked out of the large door and saw a gray rocky field with people and Pokemon wandering around. Ash looked around and saw a familiar yellow rat looking around confused.

"PIKACHU!" Ash shouted drawing the rat's, along with a good chunk of the other people and Pokemon's, attention. Pikachu started to run towards Ash as fast as he could.

"_Ash!_" He shouted as he jumped into Ash's arms. Pikachu nuzzled Ash for a few seconds before stopping and looking up at Ash.

"_Are-are you dead Ash?_" Pikachu asked worried and Ash shook his head.

"No I'm not and you won't be for long either" Ash spoke shocking Pikachu.

"Y_ou're not dead!? Hoe can you be here? And what do you mean not for long_?" Pikachu asked.

"Don't worry about that! Before I do this Pi I have to tell you. There will be side effects. You won't be male anymore and your personality will be changed. Do you still want to do this?" Ash asked.

"_Let's see you're saying my choices are stay male and dead or become a girl and have a different personality but be alive? That's an easy choice! Let's do this!_" Pikachu shouted determined. Ash nodded before placing Pikachu on the ground. Ash closed his eyes and a few seconds later his hands gained the aura. Ash placed his hands on either side of Pikachu's head and Pikachu was covered in the aura before starting to glow black. Ash moved away from the 'evolving' Pokemon and watched with a gulp. A few seconds later, which felt like days for Ash, Pikachu stopped glowing to reveal its new form. Pikachu's yellow fur was now deep black and the black on the tip of its ears were dark purple. Pikachu's formally brown stripes on its back were _dark _blood red as were its cheeks. Its entirely black tail was heart shaped at the tip. Finally Pikachu raised _her_ head to look up at Ash with her piercing blood red eyes as she felt the shiny black collar around her neck and gave her new demotic wings a test flap. The collar had kanji on it in dark purple.(煉獄のサーヴァント(Servant of Purgatory)) Pikachu gave her new body a once over before smirking a dark and seductive smirk up at Ash.

"_It seems it worked _great_, Ash-_kun" Pikachu spoke in a voice that matched her smirk. Ash nodded with happy tears in his eyes.

"Seems it has Pika-chan" Ash spoke in a soft voice.

"Now then I think it's time to leave Purgatory for now! **Gates of Purgatory**" Ash shouted making the doors appeared.

-Hall of Origins-Main Hall-

The black doors appeared in the middle of the hall in front of Ash's room scaring poor Manaphy who was coming to see her father figure. The doors opened and Ash,Koneko, Evo, and,to Manaphy's shock, Pikachu. Manaphy jumped into Ash's arms as Gary walked out of his room stretching his arms with a yawn. Gary noticed the revived Pikachu and he and Manaphy spoke at the same time.

"_Daddy_/Ash _how is Pikachu back?_" They asked and Ash grinned.

"You see guys..." Ash started to explain everything and explained what was going on to Gary. He also gave Gary the MokuDex from the backpack. Ash saw in the backpack was various things...

-Pokeballs of various kinds

-Healing items

-A tent

-Food

-The Mega Stone suit case which had more Mega Stones in it than before thanks to Black

-Various equip items

After Ash finished his explanation him and Gary got all their Pokemon into the PokeRanch except for 6 Pokemon each...

Ash's Team-

-Pikachu

-Evo

-Koneko

-Latias

-Snivy

-Ryuu

Gary's Team-

-Blastoise

-Umbreon

-Arcanine

-Electivire

-Krabby

-Dodrio

**End Chapter**

**Me: Finally I found a place to stop! Anyway I hope you like this rather odd chapter and also I have started to use OpenOffice instead of WordPad to type this story so I hope it comes out good.**

**Don't expect to see any regular updates for any of my stories! They will be updated when they are! Speaking of that I will say this in DTRebirth but I will also say it here- Please stop giving me the reviews that say 'UPDATE!' or stuff like that! I appreciate that you like my story but it gets annoying! I'm sorry if this offended anyone but it had to be said! **


End file.
